Number Three
'The Legacies live, they will find each other and when they're ready they're going to destroy you!' - Three to General Andrakkus before being killed. Number Three, also known as Hannu, was one of the ten Loric Garde who escaped to Earth after the Mogadorians invaded their planet of Lorien. After the death of Number One, Hannu and his Cêpan went completely off the grid in Kenya. Hannu and his Cêpan stayed in Kenya, even after the death of Maggie Hoyle. The Mogadorians found Hannu, three years after killing Maggie. Personality Hannu is shown to be quite sporty as he enjoys playing basketball. He is also quite friendly as he happily speaks to Adam and Ivan. Physical Appearance confirmed to have a brown complexion. Hannu is seen wearing shorts with long socks, the best compromise to cover up his ankle scars, considering the heat of Kenya. History Not a lot is known about Hannu's journey from landing on Earth but at some point, his Cêpan decided to hide off the grid, in Kenya. He became known as Hannu so that he would blend in to Kenian culture. When speaking to Adam and Ivan, he tells them that he has been in Kenya all his life, most likely a cover story. Hannu is cool Death Hannu was noticed by rogue Mogadorian Adam, who tries to help Hannu and befriends him. However, before Adam could warn Hannu about the Mogs, Ivan exposed him and they engage in a fight which Adam wins, but the Mogs have arrived to capture the Garde member. Three's Cêpan was killed rather quickly after they were found. Hannu, however, attempted to flee. He managed to make it a fair distance before encountering a canyon. Although he did manage to make across said canyon, more Mogadorians were waiting on the other side. Adam's father, General Andrakkus Sutekh, held Hannu by the neck and stabbed him with his sword. To the remaining Garde, the death of Hannu had more of an impact then any of the other Garde death's due to the fact that Hannu's death sybmolized a third of the Garde were now dead. Hannu's death also had a significant impact on John Smith as he now knew that the Mogadorians were coming after him next. Legacies Physical Enhancements Though in the movie he was shown to have the normal abilities of the other Garde. Enhancements All garde have enhanced Speed, Strength, Flexebility, Endurance, Agility and other such attributes. Telekinesis As a member of the Garde, Hannu would automatically develop the Legacy telekinesis. It is unclear what other Legacies he would have as he was killed before he had developed them or had the chance to use them before his death. Super Speed It was possible that he gained this legacy through constant exercise and obstacle course runs, he ran much faster than any of the Mogs and it was hinted that even the Piken couldn't catch him. Super Agility When Three ran for his life, he was described to be lithe and agile and was even able to make impossble jumps and dodges. This could, then again, be attributed to his physical training. Trivia *He is one of only three Garde to appear in the movie. *It has been confirmed that Three has a brown complexion, however in the film, he is portayed as being caucasion like the rest of the Garde. *Numbers Two and Three are the only Garde to not develop any ''real ''Legacies. Five was asleep in Ethan's mansion when Three died. And Marina was also asleep in Spain. A girl threw a pillow at her because the light woke her up. John Smith was in Florida(at the same time as Five, but on different parts) and he was at a party when it happened. Six was outside, and dropped her drink. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Number Three Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Loric Elder